A normal daymaybe
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: The discrpiton is inside. I own my oc and gender bent character. Hope you like it!


"A Normal Day...Or Not"

**I'm doing this out of boredom. I thought you guys could use a good laugh, too. This is a oneshot and will not be continued any further at all. This is just my opinion on what Daisuke would be like if she were a Soul Reaper and her Zanpakto.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

About a year ago, the female Leader of the Digidestinds was killed by a monster called a Hollow and when she passed on; her memories of her previous life were lost, except for her name.

When she woke up, she found herself dressed in a white kimono and was searching the forested area she was in for any clues as to where she was.

She was met by a woman named Yoruichi Shihoin who saw power and potential in her, so she convinced the Head Captain of the Sereitei to allow her to train the girl into becoming a Soul Reaper.

That girl, that 13 year old girl, is Daisuke Motomiya.

With Yoruichi's training she quickly mastered her Shikai and eventually her Bankai when the Arrancars were around.

Daisuke's inner world where she found her Zanpakto Spirit was a field filled with long grass you could hide in, a bright blue sky with a shining sun and a soft breeze that was scented with flowers and other wild plants.

A strange fact about this world, though, was that everything was the color blue.

Every last thing was either a darker or lighter shade of blue from everything else.

The sun, the grass, the trees, the clouds, the flowers and there was even a nice wooden hut there that was baby blue with a sapphire door and roof.

When she stepped inside, there she found that everything was regular colored and at the mahogany table in the kitchen munching on a piece of vanilla cake was her Zanpakto.

He was a tall, handsome man of his early twenties with long flowing bright blue hair that was tied up into a high ponytail and his bangs were hanging in his face.

His skin was tanned, and his body was dressed in a sapphire male styled kimono with a white chest plate and armour shoes like a samurai would wear.

His nails were long and sharp like claws and he had fangs.

Last, his ears were pointed and his eyes were a warm scarlet color.

He never smiled, but there was kindness in his eyes that made her feel safe and that she could trust him completely.

His name is…Ryuura no Kaze.

He is a very strong wind type Zanpakto and Daisuke has come to love him like a brother over the time she has known him, but he gets on her nerves when he always calls her 'Mistress' even though she tells him not to.

At the moment, the Soul Reapers and Zanpakto are fighting off the Sword Beasts, and Daisuke was out for a walk in her new home with Ryuura, or Ryu as she calls him, at her side as always to protect her.

As they were walking past the research and development lab, they stopped when they felt that something was off.

"Since when is there a giant hole in the front doors?" Daisuke asked as she walked up to the steps to observe the hole that looked like someone with great strength punched through it.

Ryu slipped into the hole and checked the handles of the doors from the inside.

"These doors are locked. Someone must have broken in." he said as his Master slipped inside.

"Could the intruders still be in here?" Daisuke asked looking around the area and spotted some bars from one of the windows were bent.

Ryu shook his head, unsure of the answer.

"We should look around. Stay close to me." He said as they both started walking.

"I'm not some damsel in distress, Ryu. I wish you'd stop treatin' me like I am." The girl pouted as they walked.

Ryu's eyes were filled with amusement, even though he didn't show it on his face.

She had died too young and was forced to grow up far too fast to become a member of the 10th squad and work as the third seat.

The girl deserved some time to act like a kid once and a while, much like Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Captain of the 10th squad and also a young boy needed to.

Hyorinmaru, Toshiro's Zanpakto, and Ryu were both dragons, one being ice and the other wind, but they agreed that their Masters needed to try acting like they were kids.

Toshiro was over a hundred years old or so, but his body still looked like that of a 13 year old and all of the stress of a Captain wasn't good for him.

Thankfully, Daisuke was able to get him to break out of his 'all work and no play' shell to have some fun by teasing him and getting him to chase her around the place while the two dragons watched in amusement and adorment.

"Oh, my God!" Daisuke's startled voice snapped Ryu out of his musings.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing that they were in the room where the Sword Beasts were on lockdown in glass containment cells that looked like high tech glass jars.

He saw his Master on her knees looking at a frightened Ashiogi Jizou, the Zanpakto of the Captain of the Research and Development team.

"Oh, poor little cutie. What's wrong?" Daisuke asked the little creature.

The mahogany haired girl has always had a hard time remembering the names of some of the Soul Reapers and Zanpaktos, so she would come up with nicknames, much to the annoyances of many, but Ashiogi Jizou seemed to like it since he had never had someone compliment him before.

Ashiogi Jizou looked up when he heard the girl's voice and quickly jumped into her arms, squeaking in a terrified manor as tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh, poor little cutie. What happened here? Were you attacked by someone?" Daisuke cooed over the frightened creature as it continued it's terrified wails.

Ryu sighed and shook his head, then his eyes darted over to one of the containment cells in curiosity.

"Mistress." He called making the girl pout at him.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" she whined adorably in his opinion.

"Nearly 2034 times, I believe." He answered.

"Then what makes it so hard for you to remember? It's Daisuke, Dai or Motomiya. I don't see how that's so hard for you to get." The girl ranted as she stood up with Ashisogi Jizou in her arms looking better.

"Mistress, you may want to take a look over there." Ryu said pointing off to where he was looking.

Daisuke blinked her chocolate eyes in confusion, then gaped at the sight she was beholding.

Senbonzakura, the Zanpakto of Byakuya Kuchiki the Captain of the 6th squad was with Monkey and Snake, the split spirits of Zabimaru, the Zanpakto of the Lieutenant of the 6th squad…were trapped in one of the cells…waving their arms around like lunatics trying to get their attention.

"What…the…hell?" Daisuke asked as her left eye began to twitch.

"I guess we solved the mystery on who broke in. Now how do we get them out?" Ryu asked as he crossed his arms.

The two walked up onto the platform, unable to hear what Monkey, Snake and Senbonzakura, or Zaki as Dai would call him at times, were saying since the glass was sound proof.

"Hey, cutie, do you know where the remote is to open this thing?" Dai asked the creature in her arms as it titled it's head and squeaked.

"Um, Mistress?" Ryu said picking up the remains of a broken remote.

The girl groaned and face palmed as she started thinking on how to release the three.

"I don't wanna touch anything in case I make things worse. Maybe we should go get Nemu or Mayuri." Dai said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ryu said, then his eyes widened in shock as he looked over to Senbonzakura.

Dai and Ashisogi Jizou looked as well and blanched when they saw the samurai was calling forth his Bankai.

"You don't he'd…" the girl asked.

"That fool!" Ryu snarled as the attack started and he covered his Mistress with his body, protecting her as the flower petals destroyed the glass and other parts of the room, debris falling down on them.

"Did we die?" Dai asked as she felt the weight of the debris and her partner on top of her.

Ryu threw the broken glass and pillars off of him, anger making his crimson eyes burn in a dark color.

"Humph. That was child's play." Came the arrogant voice of Senbonzakura making the duo glare over him.

"CUT IT OUT!" Monkey and Snake yelled kicking him down.

"What did you do that for?!" Senbonzakura demanded.

"That's the same damn question I have for you! Destroying everything in sight isn't helping us right now." Monkey scolded as Dai gathered up the injured Ashisogi Jizou, kissing his forehead as she and Ryu walked over to the other three.

"It was necessary for us to escape." Senbonzakura said.

"You lunatic. You really weren't thinking were you? Don't you realize what you could have done by disregarding the presence of others around you?" Ryu demanded angered.

"Yeah!" Snake said.

"You could have harmed my Mistress." Ryu said placing his hands on her shoulders making Snake face fault.

"Figures." Monkey said.

Daisuke was his first and only concern.

"You went too far." Monkey said to the samurai.

They were interrupted by the alarm going off and they glanced around warily.

"Oh. What is that?" Snake asked.

"The building's defence mechanisms are kicking in." Monkey said.

Where the door was, that now looked blasted at, a heavy metal door started to slowly fall to seal them all in.

"This is a disaster." Senbonzakura said.

"We'll be locked in all over again!" Snake cried gripping his dark pink locks.

"We have to run for it!" Monkey said.

"Ya don't have to tell me twice." Daisuke said taking off at a quick pace, Ryu at her side, but the samurai managed to get in front of the duo.

More metal doors started to fall from the ceiling about the seal them in as they tried to look for a safe way out.

"Senbonzakura, how much further to the exit?" Snake asked.

"No idea." He answered.

"Then why the hell are you leading the way?" the snake boy asked.

"Ha. Do you think I would follow anyone other than my Master?" was the smug male's response.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Snake, Monkey and Daisuke asked annoyed.

"I swear, if you lead my Mistress to her doom, I will end you, Senbonzakura." Ryu snarled with a glare that could kill whoever looked his way.

"Never mind, just follow me. Time is running out." The samurai said as he spotted an exit at the end of the hall way they were running down.

"Quickly, in there!" Senbonzakura yelled.

They all slid into the room, one by one, slamming into the computers and desks that were on the other side.

"Are you OK?" Senbonzakura asked the others.

"Yeah." Monkey said as Snake groaned and Daisuke whined as she rubbed at her backside as it throbbed from the hit.

"This day sucks." She groaned as Ryu was at her side.

The sound of cracking made everyone look at Senbonzakura, seeing his was beginning to shatter.

"Your mask." Monkey said in surprise.

"Oh, not again." The samurai said.

Everyone watched in awe as flawless snowy skin was shown as the mask shattered, revealing the angular and handsome looking face of the male.

No one had ever seen what he looked like behind the mask, so this was their chance to finally see what he kept hidden.

"That's a pity." Senbonzakura said as the mask was completely gone, his long dark bangs covering the top half of his face.

He then pulled out another mask and placed it on, making them all gap at that in disappointment and disbelief.

"What the-? Where did that spare come from?" Monkey asked.

"That is weird." Daisuke said.

"Aw, I feel rejuvenated." Senbonzakura sighed.

They all stood up and looked at the main computer that was showing a bird's eye view of the Sereitei and the computer keys on the large machine in front of them.

"So, where do you think we are now?" Snake asked.

"It looks like the control room." Senbonzakura said.

"Perfect. I'll try to shut down the alarm." Monkey said as she started getting to work on the computers and videos of different places all over the place showed up.

There was one of Renji bathing, Rangiku and Haineko running on treadmills, Hisagi and Kazeshini brewing tea, the Women's League having a meeting in Byakuya's manor, the 2nd squad captain eating with his Zanpakto, a group of men doing their business in the bathroom, Nanao doing laundry and…

"Is that my room?!" Daisuke yelped in shock.

"What is this?" Snake asked.

"This place…is this set up to monitor every inch of the Sereitei?" Monkey asked.

"Holy cow! Why does this system even exist?" Snake asked.

"I'll freaking kill that psycho freak of a mad scientist!" Daisuke yelled.

"Peering into their private lives? It's disgusting!" Senbonzakura spat as he pushed a button.

The video of Renji showed that his bath water became increasingly hot and he yelled in shock and pain as he jumped out of the water and high into the air.

The samurai was shocked by what happened while the red head's partners rounded on him.

"What?" Senbonzakura asked.

"Nice going." Daisuke said as she crossed her arms.

"What did you go and do that for?" Monkey asked.

"I…was...only trying to help." Senbonzakura said still stunned.

"Zaki, do us all a favour and don't." Daisuke sighed.

"Yes, with you, things will only end badly." Ryu said.

"Never mind, just stop messing with the controls, all right?" Monkey said to the troublesome male.

"I don't get it. What's going on here?" Snake asked as they watched a video of Renji looking outside the bath house to the boiler to see what had made the heat increase.

"Most of the barracks were originally built by the department of Research and Development. Looks like they can all be controlled remotely from here." Monkey said.

"Well, that sucks. I wonder if Yamamoto knows about this." Daisuke said.

"If that's the case, we must be cautious." Senbonzakura said as he pushed a button again.

This one made the urinals the men were using burst, spraying them with water.

The samurai was shocked and started pushing more buttons to try and make it stop, but it just made things worse.

The stove Hisagi and Kazeshini was using sent up a pillar of flame.

Nanao's clothing were shredded as the washing machine blasted the pieces of fabric out like confetti.

The 2nd squad's Lieutenant and his Zanpako's food were burnt by the flames that shot up from the barbecue.

Rangiku and Heinko were tripped and fell off of their treadmills.

And finally, the building in the Kuchiki home was lifted up, revealing the Women's League to Byakuya as he was passing by and the video made a close up of his annoyed face at the sight of the women using his home as their meeting room again without his permission.

"Danm it! Where's the off button?" Senbonzakura growled.

"STOP PUSHING THINGS!" Daisuke yelled afraid that something bad would happen to her room.

Sadly, the air conditioning was turned on and her room was filled with frost making her tilt her head down and whine with waterfall tears streaming down her face in distress.

Monkey and Snake grabbed Senbonzakura's arms, preventing him from touching anything else.

"We said stop!" Snake cried.

"RELEASE ME!" Senbonzakura yelled tossing the two off.

He then slammed his hands down on the keys, making them all flash bright red before explosions started going off all over the Sereitei.

"Unbelieveavle." Ryu sighed as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Let's just get out of here before Zaki makes any more screw ups." Daisuke said as she was slumped over.

She started walking out as Monkey and Sanke were yelling at Senbonzakura, Daisuke and Ryu stopping ta the doors and the dragon pulled the doors open, allowing them both out so that they could walk out of the building.

"I can't believe how much of a brat Zaki was. Byakuya is nothing like that." The girl said as they walked down the halls looking for an exit.

"You never know. After all, every Zanpakto is a part of his or her Master." Ryu stated.

"I thought you guys are your own person." Daisuke said as she looked at him curiously.

"Yes, we are. We have our own desires and needs much like everyone else. We have feelings, dreams and our own thoughts. But we are still a part of our Masters." The dragon said.

"And this has to do with bratty Zaki how?" the girl asked.

"For all we know, Captain Kuchiki may have been exactly like that when he was a child." Ryu said.

"That's kind of hard to see." Daisuke said.

She hummed thoughtfully as she imagined a 13 year old Byakuya looking very cute, but then acting like a brat, throwing tantrums and such.

Ryu chuckled, then tensed up when they both felt a wave of power.

"Oh no." Daisuke said.

"It feels like Zaki's going crazy again." She said looking behind her.

"Along with Ashisogi Jizou and Zabimaru." Ryu said.

"I'm flashing out of here." Daisuke said.

Ryu nodded as he faded away in a blue flash of light, returning to the sword strapped around Daisuke's back.

Once that was done, the girl used her Flash Step, quickly heading off to safety as the power of three Bankais started destroying the building.

She felt like she was trapped in an Indiana Jones movie as she dodged falling debris, pillars and all sorts of parts of the building before finally, it all crumbled down as she just made it out of the building, slamming into her Captain.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" she yelped as she clung to his shoulders to steady herself and the white haired male grabbed her arms to hold her up.

"Motomiya, what has been going on here?" Toshiro asked.

"It's a long story." The girl sighed.

The two separated, the Captain crossing his arms as he narrowed his dark teal eyes.

"Start explaining." He said.

"To wrap it all up, Senbonzakura destroyed the entire Sereitei, so don't blame Snake, Monkey and little cutie." The girl said.

Toshiro's eyebrow lifted at that, then turned as he led his third seat off to where everyone who had suffered appeared, glaring down at Monkey and Snake as they were getting yelled at.

"Captain Kuchiki." Toshiro said making the male look over to him.

"Motomiya here knows what happened." He said.

"Well, start explaining, Dai." Yoruichi said as she and Soi Fong turned to the girl.

"Well, Ryu and were walking when we saw a hole blasted in the door, so we checked it out and saw that those three got themselves locked into the containers. Then Senbonzakura lost it and used Bankai to get out. Then he started playing with buttons and, well, you can guess what happened after that. Basically, you need to keep your Zanpaktou on a shorter leash, Byakuya." Daisuke said very bluntly and innocently.

Yoruichi looked close to laughing at that as Byakuya tried to keep his composure as he looked at his nervous looking samurai.

Renji looked shocked while Monkey and Snake were smug.

"We told you so." They said to the red head.

Senbonzakura looked to be sweating bullets as the young Lord turned his attention to him.

"Come now." Byakuya said.

"Yes, Master." Senbonzakura said in despair as the two males Flash Stepped away.

"I really can't believe that it was Captain's Zanpaktou that was the one who did all of this damage." Renji said with wide eyes.

"Wow, and he always looked so composed and graceful." Rangiku said.

"Ryu said that it may be because Bya used to be a brat when he was a kid." Daisuke said making Yoruichi laugh.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." the cat woman laughed as she pat the girl's head.

"Motomiya, I expect a report on everything that you witnessed, understood?" Toshiro said.

"Aw! But Shiro, Zaki destroyed my room too! I have to hurry before I have to replace everything." The girl whined.

The white haired male grunted in annoyance but he was used to this.

At least the girl didn't cut off her work to go get drunk and fool around, unlike someone else he knew.

"Just hurry and be done with it." he said.

"Kay!" Daisuke chirped with a smile as she Flash Stepped off to go restore her room.

It may seem like a very strange and exciting day, but for the Soul Reapers, it was just another ordinary day.

It sucks to be them.

The end.


End file.
